Delilah
by ShelbyTindall
Summary: Misty is the only one who notices that Cordelia is pregnant.
1. One

The girls can tell there's something wrong with their Supreme, but no one wants to ask, nor will they. They think maybe it's the fact that Fiona has just died, or that Myrtle was burned at the stake for the second time, or even the fact that her late husband was a trader and a liar, but no one is going to ask which it is. That is, expect for one witch in particular, Misty Day.

Misty Day is the only witch who has noticed the signs. She is the only one to wake up early enough to see the Supreme throw up her breakfast almost every morning. She is the only one who has noticed that the Supreme's clothing has gotten bigger. She is the only one who has noticed the Supreme has started eating more. She is the only one who has noticed that the Supreme is pregnant.

She knows the signs all too well. At the swamp she was the one to take care of the animals and who they all come to when they were expecting. When she lived at the compound everyone was having babies about every nine months or so, so it's a common thing to her.

Misty is the first to ask.

"Miss Cordelia?" Misty asks, sitting across from the older witch with a few test plants between them.

"Yes, Misty?" She asks, not looking up from her work.

"I've been wantin' to ask ya somehtin' lately, but I donno how to go 'bout it."

"Okay?"

"Are ya pregnant?" She knows the answer, but wants to hear it from the Supreme herself.

Cordelia's eyes flicker up, meeting the questionable gaze of the swamp witch. Panic and fear rises within her chest. Her heart starts to race, racing harder than anything ever had before. Her hands clam up, letting the test tube in her grasp drop to the dirt covered floor shattering into a million pieces, just as her heart did when she found out about the baby.

Yes, months ago she prayed and prayed for a child. She wanted whatever God there is to bare her with a child. A child made in love and passion. A child born into the world with love swaddling it. A child born into a house with two parents, not one who dread the birth of this very child.

She doesn't know what to expect. She doesn't know whether to say anything at all. She doesn't know what to do with it, but of course she will keep it, even though she doesn't know if she can love it. She fears of becoming her mother with this child. A child born without a father, a father that the mother despises with her whole being… a child not born out of love and passion.

"Cordelia?" The Cajun's voice brings Cordelia back to reality.

"What?" She asks her voice small and timid.

"Are ya pregnant?" Misty repeats her question.

"Wh-what makes you think that? Wh-what brings you to that conclusion?"

"Well," the younger witch sighs. "I noticed the mornin' sickness. Then, there's the fact that ya clothes are gettin' bigger… oh, and ya been eatin' more, it ain' a bad thin', but ya never ate like this before."

Cordelia just stares at her, more than a couple minutes pass before she speaks. "I-I…" she stammers, feeling speechless, she can't say it.

"Imma take that as a yes." Misty says, gently laying her hand over the other blonde's, trying to show her that it's okay.

The Supreme's eyes drop again, she can't look the necromancer in the eyes, those beautiful blue hues she loves so dearly. She nods slowly, wishing she could say no.

"It's okay," Misty smiles. "Didn' ya want a baby, Miss?"

"I _did_ …"

"Did?"

"Yes," the woman takes a deep breath, lifting her head to meet Misty's eyes again. "I wanted a baby when I thought it was made in love; when it would be brought into a loving home with two parents… not into a house with just a mother who can't take care of this baby alone… not a mother who will be horrible at taking care of this baby."

"Cordelia, what the hell are ya talkin' 'bout? Of course ya can take care of this baby. Ya seem like you'd be a perfect Momma." The swamp witch offers a smile. "Plus ya got all us here to help ya out! I know Zoe would be more than happy to help out, Queenie – not too much, but I sure as hell will be here for ya… and, all the girls here will help out too. Ya ain' alone in this, I promise."

Cordelia feels the tears welling up in her eyes over this, throughout most of the pregnancy so far, which has only been three months, she has been overly emotional, but keeps it very well hidden. Her teeth sink into her bottom lip, and she looks back down at the wooden table. Her free hand comes up to wipe the tears before they have a chance to fall, not wanting Misty to see her like this.

"Miss Cordelia," the necromancer sighs softly. "It's 'lright to cry… I know when people are pregnant they get real emotional."

Cordelia just gives a small not, taking her other hand from Misty's grip to cover her face. She shakes her head softly, finally letting the tears come, not just happy tears, but ones she's been holding back for a long time.

At this, Misty stands up from her spot, walks around the table, and wraps her arms around the older witch, comforting her to the best of her abilities. She lets the shorter woman rest her head on her shoulder, and she sooths Cordelia with soft circles on her back and shushing her softly.

"It'll be 'lright, Miss Cordelia."

The Supreme feels herself calming down just by being in Misty's arms, and hearing her voice, she doesn't understand why, but there's something about the younger woman that makes her happy and calm and even okay about this pregnancy.

"Thank you," she says, and softly pulls away from the unruly blonde.

"Ya welcome," Misty smiles down at the woman. "How far along are ya?"

"Three months," Cordelia answers, her voice still shaky and frail.

"Ya seein' a doctor, right?"

"Of course, he said it's a miracle, I – we don't know how it happened… well, I have an idea, but I don't want to be right."

"What would that be?"

"The last time Hank and I… you know," Misty nods, "I used magic… dark magic, and with that comes side effects… consequences."

"But, ya the Supreme, Cordelia. I'm sure ya be just fine. Don' be worryin' 'bout it… that ain' good for the baby."

The older witch looks down at her growing stomach, the one that no one else has seen yet, and places her hand over it. "You're right, Misty."

"Course I am," She laughs softly. "Do ya know what it is yet?"

"No," Cordelia shakes her head. "I find out next month… I'm hoping for a girl."

"Why?"

"I think a girl would be easier to handle, you know? I don't know, I think a boy would be hard, I don't know the first thing about having a boy. I've lived with woman all my life, Hank was the only man in my life."

"Well, if ya have a boy, I'll help. I had two lil brothers before…" Misty pauses to take a deep breath at the memory. "Before I was burned… since they were younger I helped out a lot."

"I never knew that," Cordelia looks back up at the taller woman.

"I don' really like talkin' 'bout it."

"I understand," she says softly with a weak smile. "And, thank you… for all of this. You've made me feel better about having a baby."

"Ya welcome," Misty smiles warmly. "That's what I'm here for. I want to make ya happy, Miss Cordelia."

She feels her heart swell with joy, putting that perfect smile that Misty loves so much on her lips. "You do make me happy, Misty."

"I do?"

"Yes," Cordelia chuckles. "A lot, actually."

"That's good!" Misty beams with her own perfect smile on her lips. "Ya make me happy too, Cordelia."

"You can call me Delia, you know."

"I do, but I feel like it's just more proper in all, and just being respectful." Misty explains.

"I'll still find it respectful if you call me Delia."

"Okay," she smiles softly and takes her seat on the other side of the table again, returning to their work.


	2. Two

_I apologize for my absence on this account and with this story. Hopefully this very long chapter will make up for that._

It has been a month since Misty found out the truth about their Supreme. No one else in the academy really knows about the pregnancy, a few girls suspect, but no one truly knows, not even the clairvoyant ones. Cordelia had found a spell to block her thoughts from them, and even casted it over Misty, not telling her, but she doesn't want anyone to know yet, at least not until she's ready to tell them, which she realizes has to be soon with her growing belly.

Over the month, the two have discussed so much about the baby, and what they think would be best for the child. Misty has even offered to help with the nursery, although, they don't know where that will be yet, given that all the rooms are taken up by at least two girls, four at the most, even in the other two houses Cordelia purchased after coming out to the public.

Also, over the month, they've grown incredibly closer, not only over the secret they share, but they both can feel the blossoming feelings between them. Neither of the women want to say a thing, not wanting to ruin what is between them already, but both understand the unsaid feelings, which they both cherish greatly.

Cordelia is headed to her doctor today to find out the sex of the baby. Misty wants to go with her, but wonders if it is too much, if it's over stepping the boundary. It's still early enough that most of the girls are still asleep, and if not they're still in bed. The only witch that Cordelia wants to see this early is Misty, who is usually found in the greenhouse at this time. She attends to the morning plants, watering them and whatever else is needed.

Cordelia finds her there, seeing Misty gracefully roaming around the room with a watering can in her hand whilst she hums a Stevie Nicks tune.

"Morning," the Supreme says softly.

Misty looks up from the lilacs she's studying, a smile gracing her features. "Good mornin'."

"I-I, uh, I'm headed to the OBGYN... to find out the gender of the baby." She explains, her hand gently resting on her small, slightly visible baby bump through her loose floral dress.

"Okay, well, I'll see ya later. Good luck." The Cajun says with the same loving smile on her lips as she speaks.

"I uh," Cordelia pauses, questioning if her actions are the right ones. "I wanted to know if you would come with me."

The smile on Misty's face only grows larger. "Yes!" She says excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Lemme wash my hands, and I'll be ready." She says before placing the watering can on the table, and over to the sink to wash her hands. After the dirt from under her nails has disappeared, she dries her hand and turns towards the older witch. "Alrighty!"

The two blondes exits the greenhouse, and to the driveway. Cordelia gets into the drives seat, while Misty gets into the passenger side. It doesn't take long to get to their destination, and they entered the building.

Misty stands behind the shorter woman while she checks in, and follows her to sit down. She can tell that Cordelia is extremely anxious about this appointment. Her knees are bouncing at a rapid pace, her fingers mess with the ring on her ring finger of her left hand, the one she was given before Fiona passed, and her teeth gnaw on her plump bottom lip.

The unruly blonde gently places a hand over Cordelia's knee, squeezing it softly, trying to calm her. "It's 'lright, Delia." She says, the shortening of the other woman's name sounding perfect from her lips.

The Supreme looks up, eyes meeting ocean blue eyes with hints of green, her eyes sparkle underneath the harsh lighting of the waiting room. She instantly feels her nerves leave at the comfort of the other witch. She gives a soft smile, letting go of her bottom lip, and stilling her knees.

"Thank you," she says softly, giving a thankful smile.

"No need to thank me." Misty smiles back.

"I do. You calm me... somehow. And, I really need someone here with me. These appointments are nerve wracking." She explains.

"Well, I'm glad ya asked me to come."

Before Cordelia can say anything else a nurse calls her name. She stands and starts to walk towards the woman, but looks back to see Misty still sitting. "Well, come on," she says, waving the Cajun to follow.

"Oh!" Misty nods as she gets up, and follows the Supreme.

The nurse takes Cordelia's vitals before leaving her and Misty alone in the examination room to wait for the doctor. Misty sits off to the side while Cordelia sits on the examination table. The Supreme is looking down at her hands, a million thoughts running through her mind all at once. Misty can sense her distress, and stands up to wrap an arm around the other blonde.

"It's gonna be okay. I have feelin' it's a girl."

"You do?" Cordelia looks up at the younger witch.

"Yeah," she gives a soft smile. "I'm usually right 'bout these thin's."

"Oh, really?" Delia raises her brows with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Misty smiles.

There's a knock on the door, and Misty pulls away from the other blonde, sitting back down on her seat. The doctor walks in, and has a warm, welcoming smile on his face. "Cordelia, how are you?" He asks as he shakes her hand.

"I'm feeling better."

"And who is this lovely young woman?" He asks.

"Misty, she's my moral support."

He walks over to the necromancer and extends his hand out. "Lovely to meet you, Misty. I'm Doctor Wexler."

"Lovely to meet ya too, Sir." She smiles as she shakes the man's hand.

He turns back towards Cordelia, and takes a seat next to her. "Is the morning sickness gone?"

"Yes, finally."

"Any other side effects?"

"I don't think so." Cordelia looks towards Misty as if to ask her.

Misty gives her a shrug, "Nothin' that I know of."

"Good," the doctor says as he types on the computer. "Alright, let's get a look at the baby."

Cordelia gives a small nod before laying back on the table, and raises her dress to show her small bump. Misty can't help but stare at her, her pale, freckled skin looks so perfect to her. She notices a faint scar across Cordelia's lower stomach, right below were the Doctor places the transducer. The room is filled by a strong heartbeat, and a smile appears on both Cordelia and Misty's faces.

"You're wanting to know the sex, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright, let's see."

Misty stands up, and moves closer, and feels Cordelia grab her hand. She gives her hand a small squeeze with her eyes trained on the screen.

"Well, you've got yourself a girl. Congratulations, Cordelia."

The Cajun looks down to see a smile on Cordelia's face. She knew she was right by her senses. Cordelia looks up at her and smiles even harder.

"I'll get you a few pictures are I'll send you on your way. Remember to take those vitamins I told you about."

"I do. Thank you again."

"You're welcome." He says before pressing a few buttons. After cleaning off Cordelia, the doctor leaves the room, leaving the two women alone again.

Cordelia sits up, and fixes her dress. She feels a few tears rolling down her cheeks while a smile occupies her lips. She quickly wipes them away and looks at Misty who is smiling just as happily as she is.

"How'd you know?" She asks softly.

"Back at home... there were always pregnant woman, and I always knew what they were having... I don't know why, I just know."

"How long have you known?"

"A while, but I didn' want to say anythin' and get ya hopes up."

"Well, if you've been right before, and you were right now, I wouldn't have gotten my hopes up. I guess that another one of your rare skill." Cordelia jokes as she sips off the table. She looks down at the ultrasound picture in her hands and traces the figure of the baby. "She already looks perfect."

"She does... now all ya need is a name."

"God, I didn't even think about that yet."

"Ya got plenty of time, don' worry." Misty says as they walk out of the room.

"You're right... let me set up the next appointment, and we can head out."

"Okay," Misty says and follows the Supreme back into the waiting room and waits by the door.

Cordelia goes to the desk and talks to the receptionist. After setting up the appointment, she walks over to Misty and smiles when the Cajun opens the door for her.

"Thank you."

"Ya welcome."

They head back to the car, and Cordelia drives out of the parking lot. "Are you up for breakfast?"

"Always."

Cordelia drives to a diner by the academy, and parks the car. "This place is like a cheap but good IHOP."

"I ain' ever had IHOP." Misty says shyly.

"Really?"

"Mhm."

"Well, I'll have to take you there next time."

"Okay," she smiles before they get out of the car.

After being seated and their drink orders are taken, Misty and Cordelia find themselves in a peaceful silence. Cordelia looks over the menu, and feels her hunger grow. She places her hand over her stomach as she feels the baby flutter her feet softly.

"What are ya so smiley 'bout?" Misty asks.

"She's moving around."

"Really?!"

"Yeah," Cordelia lets out a small laugh. "It's not a whole lot, but I can feel her in there."

"That's amazin'. How long has she been doing that?"

"A week maybe?"

"And ya didn' tell me?" Misty asks and pretends to be hurt.

The Supreme looks up feelings bad, but when she sees the smile on Misty's face she realizes she was kidding. "I didn't even think to tell you. I'm sorry."

"It's 'lright."

Soon, their waiter comes back with their drinks, and takes their orders. As Cordelia sips on her decaf coffee, she can feel Misty's eyes on her. She looks up, meeting her beautiful blue hues. "Yes?" She asks with a small smile.

"I-I don' know." Misty looks away quickly.

The older woman raises a brow. "No, what was it?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"The scar... on ya stomach... what happened?" She asks, still not looking at the Supreme.

"Oh... that." Cordelia sets her coffee cup down on the table. "I was pregnant once... I had a miscarriage fairly late for being a miscarriage and they had to so a surgical abortion... it's the reason why it was hard for me to get pregnant again." She explains in a neutral tone.

Misty looks back with saddened eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," Cordelia says with a lopsided smile. "Things happen for a reason. Maybe something was wrong and we didn't know, or... something would happen in the future that would be worse... I've accepted that."

The Cajun reaches across the table to take the other woman's hands in her own. "But, that terrible... ya shouldn't have gone through that."

Cordelia looks down at their hands for a moment. "I know... but, I think it was for the better."

"Why?"

"It would have been four by know, and... with everything that happened, it would have traumatic for a child of any age, let alone that young."

Misty lets out a small sigh, "I'm still sorry... no one should ever have to go through that."

"It's okay... I think this is my second chance. I feel like this is a better time to have a child."

"I'm glad."

"Me too," Cordelia smiles and gives Misty's hands a small squeeze before pulling away to pick up her coffee again.

"Have ya had any names pop into ya head?" The necromancer asks, changing the subject to something happier.

"Not really... I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Stevie's always a good name," Misty jokes with a large smile.

Cordelia lets out a small laugh. "I know Stevie would be honored, but I don't think I can name her Stevie."

"I know... but, maybe Stephanie?"

"That's a good name... I'll keep it in mind."

"What 'bout Rhiannon?"

The older woman lets out a small chuckle, "I don't feel like it'd fit her... I don't see her as the goddess of the sun or a Welch witch."

"Well, she is a witch."

Cordelia sighs, "Yes, she is."

"It ain' a bad thin'."

"I know... I'm just a little nervous."

"What 'bout?"

"Well, Fiona was the Supreme... and now I'm the Supreme..."

"And she might be the next." Misty finishes her sentence.

"Exactly."

"I'm sure it'll all be okay."

"I just don't feel like dying in thirty years. I'm barely thirty-five."

"Ya thirty-five?" Misty asks with wide eyes.

"Yes," Cordelia chuckles. "How old did you think I was?"

"Like, thirty, maybe."

The woman raises her eyes, "Oh... well, thank you, but no... I'm old."

"Ya not old. Don' talk like that."

"How old are you?" Cordelia asks, realizing she doesn't know.

"How old do ya think I am?"

"Maybe twenty."

"Twenty-five." Misty answers.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"You don't look your age."

"Neither do ya."

"Touché," the Supreme smiles.

Their waiter returns with their food, and they both dig in eagerly.


End file.
